The Future Charmed Ones Return
by thecharmedonesp3
Summary: This is my 1st fan fic so PLEAz R/R. PLEAZ be curtious. Its about Piper's, Paige's, and Phoebe's children who return from the future and have many trifles to solve. **CH 6 REVISED NEW ENDING** **CH 7 SOON TO COME**
1. The Beginning

The Future Charmed Ones Return  
  
(These characters, other than Melody and Little Pheebs, don't belong to me they belong to the WB 11 and Aaron Spelling. I hope you enjoy the story. I worked really hard on it. It's my first fan fiction so PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!  
  
(Phoebe, Paige, and Piper are in there Jeep going to P3)  
  
Phoebe:  
  
Hey, Piper why are we going to P3 in the morning. It's a night club, going there in the day kinda defeats the purpose.  
  
Piper:  
  
I told you Phoebe I have to set up a scene for tonight.  
  
Paige:  
  
Why didn't you just call? You know on the phone.  
  
Piper:  
  
Because I have to be there in person so everything goes well. You know we are a one salary household now.  
  
Phoebe:  
  
Yeah well. I said I could get a job. (She sighs)  
  
Piper:  
  
(Turns around while driving) Look Phoebe! Last time you tried, well, it didn't turn out the best. I mean what are you going to tell them that were witches and you need a part time job so you have time to kick demons...  
  
(A lighting demon shimmers in front of the car on the road opposing three small girls and a boy. Two girls and a boy orbed in while a small girl about 2 years old shimmered in.)  
  
Paige:  
  
Piper, watch out!  
  
(Piper swerves the car and stops. They watch the kids.)  
  
The tallest girl:  
  
Take this creep. (She trusts her hands in the same motion Piper does.)  
  
The demon:  
  
To bad little witch, your to weak.  
  
  
  
The middle girl:  
  
Yeah, well we brought back up! Little Pheebs, the spell.  
  
The smallest girl:  
  
Oh, yeah! (She hands it to the middle girl who shares it with the other girls. Meanwhile the boy stands back to watch.)  
  
The three girls together:  
  
Evil thunder that rolled  
  
That which we have tolled  
  
No longer will you dwell  
  
Death takes you with this spell.  
  
(The demon vanishes hurt but not vanquished.)  
  
The tallest girl:  
  
Damn! Why didn't we vanquish him!  
  
The middle girl:  
  
Remember what our moms told us. We need to find them.  
  
The tallest girl:  
  
Okay lets go! Come on, Michael, Little Peebs.  
  
(They vanished the same way they came in.)  
  
Piper:  
  
(in shock) What the hell was that?  
  
Phoebe:  
  
I have no idea, but we better get back home quickly to check the Book of Shadows.  
  
(They race off to the manor.) 


	2. The Encounter

The Future Charmed Ones Return: Chapter 2  
  
(Sorry I didn't say in Chapter 1 but these characters belong to the WB and Aaron Spelling except for Melody and Little Pheebs.)  
  
  
  
(When they reach the manor, Phoebe runs upstairs to check the Book of Shadows while Paige and Piper call Leo in the kitchen.)  
  
Phoebe:  
  
Please let there be something in here. Nothing.  
  
(Cole shimmers in.)  
  
Phoebe:  
  
Cole!!! Where have you been?  
  
Cole:  
  
You know different places. What are you looking for?  
  
Phoebe:  
  
Oh well, we ahh... saw these kids and this demon and the kids kind of.. Maybe, Piper can explain it better.  
  
(They leave to go to the kitchen.)  
  
(Meanwhile Piper calls Leo.)  
  
Piper:  
  
Leo! Leo!  
  
Paige:  
  
Leo!  
  
(Leo orbs in.)  
  
Leo:  
  
What?  
  
Piper:  
  
Hi honey! How about a kiss for your long lost wife!  
  
(He leans over to give Piper a kiss.)  
  
Paige:  
  
Okay, have you heard about our encounter?  
  
Leo:  
  
No?  
  
Piper:  
  
Well.  
  
(Phoebe and Cole enter.)  
  
Piper:  
  
Hey Cole!  
  
Phoebe:  
  
What happened?  
  
Piper:  
  
Well, I was just about to tell Leo what happened when you two came in.  
  
Cole:  
  
Well, I want to hear it too so continue.  
  
(Piper tells them exactly what happened as they stare in amazement.)  
  
Piper:  
  
Do you think its our past selves coming to bite us in the ass again?  
  
Leo:  
  
Maybe, I mean the Elders had no idea about them.  
  
Phoebe:  
  
Well Cole, what about the demon.  
  
Cole:  
  
I have no clue. I mean I haven't even heard of him before. All I know is that he must be an upper level demon because he shimmered.  
  
Paige:  
  
So what do we do?  
  
(Before anyone could answer the doorbell rang and Cole ran to get it while the others pondered.)  
  
Cole:  
  
(When he opened the door the same three girls and boy stood there.) Can I help you?  
  
The smallest one:  
  
Daddy!! (She cried as she levitated on to Cole and hugged him.)  
  
Cole:  
  
(He threw her back.) Who are you? (The smallest girl began to cry loud enough that Phoebe came running.)  
  
Phoebe:  
  
Who is it Cole?  
  
(The tallest girl trusted her hands in the same way she did before and froze Cole. They all crawled under his legs the smallest one first when she stopped crying. As soon as the youngest one saw Phoebe she flew across the room towards Phoebe in an attempt to levitate calling " Mommy, Mommy" but missed and hurled through the air.)  
  
The middle girl:  
  
Freeze her! You heard what Aunty said we have to look after her.  
  
The tallest girl:  
  
I can't she's a witch, remember.  
  
  
  
The middle girl:  
  
Fine, I will do it. (She orbed from where she was standing to the other side of the room and caught the little girl as they crashed into the wall and orbed back to the other side unharmed. The crash caused Leo, Piper, and Paige to come running.) Little Pheebs, didn't your mom tell you, NO LEVITATING!  
  
The smallest girl:  
  
I, I, I didn't mean to. (The middle child sighed.)  
  
Piper:  
  
What the hell is going on?  
  
Phoebe:  
  
(Still stunned) There back.  
  
The tallest girl:  
  
(As soon as she saw Piper and Leo she ran to them.)Mommy, Daddy, I missed you sooo much. I knew all along we would find you.  
  
Piper:  
  
Who are you?  
  
The tallest girl:  
  
(She went to stand next to the other children.)Oh, forgive me. I forgot we had come from the future. How rude of me.  
  
I am Melinda Wyatt Halliwell. (doing a curtsy)  
  
  
  
The middle girl:  
  
I am Melody Matthews Halliwell.(doing a curtsy)  
  
(The small girl didn't answer.)  
  
Melinda:  
  
Oh, and this is Phoebe Turner Halliwell, also known as Little Pheebs. (She did a curtsy and then ran to Melinda and whispered something in her ear.) Oh I'm sorry, Little Pheebs. (She turned and trusted her hands towards Cole and unfroze him.) There.  
  
Cole:  
  
What the hell? (Phoebe ran to Cole.)  
  
Little Peebs:  
  
Mommy, Daddy!! Yeaaaa! (She ran to them and tugged on Phoebe's skirt and as Phoebe lifted her up in shock, Little Pheebs hugged Phoebe and Cole.)  
  
Piper:  
  
So how do we really know your our children?  
  
Melinda:  
  
Watch this? (She whistled loud to call her cousins. Melody came over and Little Pheebs scrambled down from Phoebe. They huddled for a minute then stood back. Meanwhile everyone else was watching closely.)  
  
Melinda:  
  
Okay, Little Pheebs, whenever your ready.  
  
Little Pheebs:  
  
(She held her hands about a foot apart and closed her eyes like she was concentrating. After a while, an energy ball appeared like Coles and she threw it at Melinda.)Here! (As she threw it, she levitated in the air.)  
  
Melinda:  
  
(She froze it and kicked it over to Melody.) Melody, catch!  
  
Melody:  
  
(Melody orbed it back to Little Pheebs and they kept passing it back and forth.)  
  
The little boy:  
  
Okay, okay that's enough stop playing your stupid witchy games lets get on with it.  
  
Melinda:  
  
(She trusted it back to Little Pheebs who closed her hands and the energy ball disappeared. She decended to the ground.) Shut up, Andrew, your supposed to guide us not boss us around. (Little Pheebs stuck her tongue out at him.)  
  
Leo:  
  
Let me guess, he's your white lighter.  
  
Melinda:  
  
You got it and an annoying one at that.  
  
(Little Pheebs ran back to Cole and Phoebe, and Melinda back to Piper and Leo. Melody slowly approached Paige and then hugged her, but Paige trusted her back.)  
  
Paige:  
  
Get away from me! (She ran out of the room.)  
  
(Melody began to cry and she ran to Melinda who soothed her. Piper, Leo, Cole, and Phoebe still didn't look convinced either.)  
  
Melinda:  
  
Don't worry, Melody. I know what will convince them. Let's go. Come on! Andrew, orb me. Melody, follow. (They left but quickly returned.) You too Little Pheebs.  
  
Little Peebs:  
  
(Whispering in Phoebe's ear.) I'll be back. I love you.  
  
(She hopped down, Melinda and Andrew orbed out with Melody. Little Pheebs sighed and soon shimmered out.)  
  
Piper:  
  
Okay, ahh. Leo, Phoebe, Cole?  
  
(They all looked confused.)  
  
Piper:  
  
Book of Shadows know. If we don't know who they are maybe, we can find something about the demon Phoebe missed.  
  
(They all ran to the attic.) 


	3. Confesions

The Future Charmed Ones Return: Chapter 3  
  
(These characters belong to the WB and Aaron Spelling except for Melody and Little Pheebs. The 3rd Chapter is up and it reveals many answers.)  
  
Phoebe:  
  
She was so cute wasn't she Cole. She has my looks and your courage and personality.  
  
Cole:  
  
(sighing) Mmm.  
  
Piper:  
  
Okay that's great now let's concentrate Leo go see what you can find out from the Elders and Cole you from well you know.  
  
(Leo orbed out.)  
  
Cole:  
  
Yeah, all right. (He kissed Phoebe and then shimmered out.)  
  
Phoebe:  
  
Ahh.. Where's Paige?  
  
Piper:  
  
The last time I saw her she ran out of the room when Melody hugged her.  
  
Phoebe:  
  
Poor thing! Can you think how it feels for your mother to hate you?  
  
Piper:  
  
Phoebe first of all we can't be sure there family and second of all just go get her.  
  
(Phoebe left the room to find Paige leaving Piper trying to find this demon in the Book of Shadows.)  
  
Phoebe:  
  
Paige! Paige! Where are you? (She found her sobbing in the sun room.) Honey, what's wrong?  
  
Paige:  
  
Where did she come from? I don't want her. I am not ready to have or take care of kids.  
  
Phoebe:  
  
Don't worry, Paige, were not sure they are our children. Look at Piper and I we never expected this to happen. Even Leo, and Cole were shocked but we were also were happy because we know that one day not know we would have kids.  
  
Paige:  
  
But, but.  
  
Phoebe:  
  
Don't worry, Paige. Come upstairs with Piper and I and we will figure it out.  
  
Paige:  
  
Okay.  
  
(They made their way slowly to the attic.)  
  
Piper:  
  
No, No, No, huh. Nothing!  
  
(Phoebe and Piper come in.)  
  
Phoebe:  
  
Anything!  
  
Piper:  
  
Nothing. Oh, (noticing Paige) hey Paige you okay.  
  
Piper:  
  
Good. I just don't understand it why isn't this demon in the Book of Shadows.  
  
Gram's voice:  
  
Because he's from the future.  
  
Patty's voice:  
  
He doesn't exist yet in you world.  
  
Piper:  
  
Grams?  
  
Phoebe:  
  
Mom?  
  
(Grams and Patty orb in in a swarm of white lights. Patty is holding Little Pheebs weeping in one arm and is holding Melinda in the other hand. Grams is holding Melody by the hand and she is also weeping. Andrew has gone to see the Elders.)  
  
Grams:  
  
So what is this, not believing my great- grand children are you? You should be ashamed of yourselves, your own children.  
  
Phoebe:  
  
Grams, you knew all along and. and Mom too.  
  
Patty:  
  
Of course, we knew.  
  
Melinda:  
  
Grandma.  
  
Melody:  
  
Grams, tell her.  
  
Grams:  
  
Fine, okay, I'll tell her. Paige, this is not the only time Melody has seen you run away from her.  
  
Paige:  
  
What do you mean?  
  
Grams:  
  
Well.  
  
(Leo orbs in and Cole shimmers in afterwards.)  
  
Leo and Cole:  
  
I found nothing. (They looked at each other then forgot about it when they saw Grams and Patty.)  
  
Grams:  
  
So, Phoebe. This is Cole. What a great looking guy. I'll have to talk you sometime young man.  
  
Phoebe:  
  
Grams, continue with the story.  
  
Grams:  
  
Right anyway, when Melody was born you didn't even want to look at her so you gave her to Piper to look after. But little Melody always knew you were her mother. She was a gift from the Elders because they knew you were the only one the family who wasn't going to get married so they gave you Melody. You, though, never showed her that you loved her and she thought it would be different in the past but she was sad because it wasn't.  
  
(Piper, Leo, Cole, Phoebe, and Paige looked at the kids with sad eyes and Paige knelt down and called Melody. Melody ran to her and Paige hugged her and apologized for not treating her right all these years. Then Melinda ran to Piper and Patty let Little Pheebs down to go to Phoebe.)  
  
Patty:  
  
I see know you believe them. Okay,(she turned to Grams) lets go.  
  
(They left in a swirl of white lights leaving everyone else in silence hugging there kids.)  
  
Cole:  
  
Phoebe I'll be back I have to go somewhere. (He shimmered out.)  
  
Leo:  
  
Okay, its getting late you kids better get to bed.  
  
(All the kids jumped up and ran to the bedrooms screaming.)  
  
Little Pheebs:  
  
I want mommy's bed.  
  
Melody:  
  
I want Aunt Piper's bed, it's the biggest.  
  
Melinda:  
  
No I get Mom's bed.  
  
Melody:  
  
No I do! (She orbed to Piper's bedroom and got in the bed.)  
  
Melinda:  
  
No fair, no powers! (She began to tackle Melody.)  
  
Piper:  
  
Whoa Whoa!! Hold it? (Everyone froze.) Okay Melody with Paige, Little Peebs with Phoebe, Melinda you can stay with me.  
  
(Everyone stomped out and Melinda got into bed. Leo went to check about the demon with the Elders, but first said good-night to Piper and Melinda before he orbed out and Piper shut the door. Paige and Melody went into her room and they shut the door. Meanwhile, in Phoebe's room.)  
  
Little Peebs:  
  
Mommy, I can't sleep. Can you tell me a story?  
  
Phoebe:  
  
Okay, I'll think of one.  
  
Little Pheebs:  
  
Wait, I want daddy to be here too.  
  
Phoebe:  
  
Little Peebs, he left and I can't contact him. He just comes back on his own.  
  
Little Peebs:  
  
I know a way.  
  
Phoebe:  
  
You do? How?  
  
Little Peebs:  
  
Like this. Ahh. what was it? Oh! I got it.  
  
Magic forces, black and white  
  
Reaching out through space and light  
  
Be her far or be he near  
  
Bring us DADDY here.  
  
(Immediately, Cole shimmers in.)  
  
Cole:  
  
What?  
  
Phoebe:  
  
Seems like she gave me a way to get you here anytime I want you.  
  
Little Peebs:  
  
Daddy can you help Mommy with a story.  
  
Cole:  
  
All right.  
  
(Cole and Phoebe tell her the story of Little Red Riding Hood and she was soon fast asleep.)  
  
Phoebe:  
  
Thanks, Cole. Good-night. (She gives him a kiss and he shimmers out.)Goodnight, Little Pheebs. (She smiles, turns off the light and falls asleep.) 


	4. The Capture

The Future Charmed Ones Return: Chapter 4  
  
(These characters belong to the WB and Aaron Spelling. This is Chapter 4 and it has a great ending.)  
  
  
  
Phoebe:  
  
Morning, Piper! Did you sleep well? (Piper handed her a cup of coffee.)  
  
Piper:  
  
Yeah. Melinda is so sweet when she sleeps.  
  
Phoebe:  
  
So is Little Pheebs. She's sleeping soundly. I never thought I would ever have kids especially with Cole.  
  
  
  
(Paige entered and got some water from the refrigerator.)  
  
Phoebe:  
  
Hey, Paige! How's Melody?  
  
Paige:  
  
Sleeping like a baby. I can't believe I hate her in the future she is so cute and she is exactly like me.  
  
(Leo orbs in.)  
  
Leo:  
  
Hey! How's Melinda?  
  
Piper:  
  
Hey honey. Great, she's asleep.  
  
(Cole shimmers in.)  
  
Phoebe:  
  
Cole, hey! (She gives him a kiss.)  
  
Cole:  
  
Phoebe, Piper, Paige, I have to tell you something.  
  
  
  
Leo:  
  
Me too! Go first Cole.  
  
Cole:  
  
Something is wrong the Source has surfaced.  
  
Leo:  
  
Yeah well! The head of the Elders has also surfaced.  
  
Phoebe:  
  
There here, now.  
  
Paige:  
  
This can't be good.  
  
(Just then Melinda and Melody run into the room screaming.)  
  
  
  
Leo:  
  
Whoa! Slow down. What happened?  
  
Melinda:  
  
It's happening again.  
  
Piper:  
  
What?  
  
Melinda:  
  
Little Pheebs, she is having another spasm. She gets them sometimes but we didn't think it would happen here.  
  
Melody:  
  
Yeah! Uncle Leo told us in the future that it is because she can't decide between good and evil. You know because Aunt Phoebe is good and Uncle Cole is evil.  
  
Melinda:  
  
That's when on the road the demon, called Eccestorm, attacked us, to get her to the evil side.  
  
Melody:  
  
Yeah! Good and evil are fighting to get her on there side. Hey, Melinda do you think that's why those two hooded guys are fighting for her while she's having a spasm.  
  
Phoebe:  
  
What hooded guys?  
  
Melody:  
  
Well, one is black hooded and the other is white hooded.  
  
Phoebe:  
  
Oh my.  
  
(Everyone ran to Phoebe's room where they found Little Peebs levitating in the air spazing out, turning left and right. One way she had lightning coming out of her and the other way nothing. She was crying for Phoebe. On one side of the bed was the Source throwing red energy bolts at another hooded figure which Leo called the Highest of the Elders throwing blue energy balls at the Source. Cole tried to kill the Source by throwing energy bolts at him but it was no help. The source threw a huge energy bolt at the Highest of the Elders and he orbed away. The Source quickly grabbed Little Pheebs and flamed out.)  
  
Phoebe:  
  
Noooo! (She fell on her knees and cried. Cole came over to her and tried to calm her down.)  
  
Cole:  
  
He probably took her to.  
  
Pheobe:  
  
Yeah I know, but how are we going to get her back.  
  
Leo:  
  
Well, its too much of a risk to go down there so we just.  
  
Piper:  
  
Hope there's something in the Book of Shadows.  
  
(They all ran up to the attic.) 


	5. The Fight: Part 1

(Sorry I took so long to write the next chapter but I've been busy with school and stuff so here it is. Once again, these characters are owned by the WB 11 and Aaron Spelling, except for Melody and Little Pheebs. This is only used for entertainment for I am a great fan.)  
  
(Phoebe is crying in Cole's arms as they and everyone else are sitting in the parlor with the BOS trying to figure out a way to get Little Pheebs back.)  
  
Phoebe:  
  
I can't believe this is happening. She is so young its all our fault.  
  
Melinda:  
  
Don't be silly Aunt Phoebe. (Weeping) It's our fault anyway. You in the future told us to look after her but all we were worried about is ourseleves.  
  
Piper:  
  
Both of you stop it. I know its sad but crying is never going to solve anything. Paige find anything.  
  
Paige:  
  
No, nothing. I've looked through it 6 times.  
  
Piper:  
  
Well, then there is only one chose…  
  
(Eccestorm shimmers in.)  
  
Eccestorm:  
  
Looking for this.  
  
(He waves his hand and out from nowhere floating in a forcefilled shocking cage was Little Pheebs trying to struggle free, hurting herself everytime she touched the bars, and calling desperately for Phoebe.)  
  
Little Pheebs:  
  
Mommy, Mommy, Help me! AAAAAhhhh! It hurts! Help me! (she collapses with the pain.)  
  
Phoebe:  
  
Little Pheebs don't give up. Someone do something.  
  
Piper:  
  
Okay demon, take this. (She gestures her hands to try and blow him up but nothing works. Melinda tries also together with her mom but nothing.)  
  
Eccestorm:  
  
Ha! You can't hurt me. The Source has given me extra strength to defeat you, Charmed Ones. Now let me try.  
  
(He blasts an energy bolt at Paige but she dodges it and it hits the crystal lamp. Then he throws an energy bolt at Cole but he throws it back with on of his energy balls. Then he throws on at Piper who is not able to freeze it and dodges it slightly but it still throws her back and knocks her against the wall unconscious. Phoebe goes to attend to Piper as Cole fights the demon as hard as he can but everything that he throws at the demon bounces off.)  
  
Cole:  
  
Is there any way to defeat this demon?  
  
Paige:  
  
Well, there is one way but it doesn't make sense.  
  
Phoebe:  
  
Come on Piper wake up. Well Paige what is it.  
  
Paige:  
  
It says that the offspring of a demon's rage is stronger then the world of demons all engaged in the battle of good vs. evil so therefore will kill off this devil.  
  
Phoebe:  
  
Your right that doesn't make any sense by we have to get it to work.  
  
(Phoebe goes and tries to levitate and kick the demon when the timing is right but she is thrown back into the wall and struggles to get up. Paige is still by the BOS trying to figure out the riddle with Melody's help. Melinda stays by Piper and so does Leo. Then the demon notices Piper beginning to wake up so he watches Cole throw the next bolt, dodges it, and throws one at Piper. No one notices it but Melinda who jumps up in front of Piper at the instant the bolt is thrown and as Piper is waking up.)  
  
Piper:  
  
Melinda nooooooo!!! (It was too late though. Melinda was hit by the bolt and she lay on Piper's lap struggling to stay alive.) Leo heal her. (But Leo tried and couldn't heal her for some reason.)  
  
Melinda:  
  
Don't worry…dad…I will…be fine…I will just return…to the future unharmed…(cough cough) See ya there…I love you. (She falls into a deep slumber and a flash of white lights forms around her as she leaves Piper's arms.)  
  
Piper:  
  
Melinda, come back. No! Melinda! (She weeps into Leo's arms. As Cole continues to fight Eccestorm.) 


	6. The Fight: Part 2

(Same as always I do not own any of these characters except for Little Pheebs and Melody yada yada yada… just a reminder PLEAZ PLEAZ PLEAZ R/R)  
  
Cole:  
  
Take this a**hole!!(He thrusts his hand forward with a huge energy ball but it does nothing to Eccestorm.)Come on people!  
  
Piper:  
  
Why? Why? (She is still weeping)  
  
Phoebe:  
  
Come on Piper pull it together!! I know we are all upset but we can't just sit here!  
  
Paige:  
  
She's right. (She starts flipping through the book again.)  
  
(Meanwhile, Little Pheebs still weak and feeble slowly lifts her head enough to realize that Melinda is gone and Piper is weeping. She comes to only one conclusion. Melinda is dead.)  
  
Little Pheebs:  
  
(Softly) No she can't be.  
  
(The anger built up in her she called louder.)  
  
Little Pheebs:  
  
No, No NO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(This catches everyone's attention even Eccestorm. Then Little Pheebs screams and there is beaming light and a loud blast that clears to find Little Pheebs broken out of her cage. She is furious and has built up muscles. Because of her great strength and power, she now levitates in the air at the size of a teenager. Her eyes are red with fury and are staring ferociously and Eccestorm. She is breathing heavily, because of all the energy that she is using. She lowers herself and steps forward as Eccestorm finally comes to his senses and throws several energy balls at her. They disintegrate as soon as they touch a glowing rim surrounding her. Everyone stares in amazement as if frozen in time as she continues suspiciously towards him. When she finally reaches him, she levitates in the air, and grabs him by the throat.)  
  
Little Pheebs:  
  
You, You bastard you killed my cousin and one of the only friends I had in the world. Now you will pay painfully for your crime!!!!  
  
Eccestorm:  
  
Ha!!! You little witch what are you going to do??  
  
Little Pheebs:  
  
Mmm… well demon. What you failed to realize is that I am not only the daughter of the infamous Charmed Ones but also the daughter of the infamous demon, Balthazar so let's see…  
  
(She punches him in the stomach and he lunges backward with a sickening look on his face but she is still holding him.)  
  
Little Pheebs:  
  
…That makes me stronger than you…  
  
(She kicks him in the face and he drops to the ground.)  
  
Little Pheebs:  
  
…and it makes me the fulfillment of a great prophecy…  
  
(She gathers up energy for a giant energy ball as he kneels half dead on the ground.)  
  
Little Pheebs:  
  
…so that makes me the strongest person that you will ever see in your damn life. GOOD BYE!!!  
  
(She throws the energy ball at him and he screams and disintegrates into thin air. Little Pheebs suddenly returns to her original form and faints on the floor. Phoebe runs to her and tries to wake her up.)  
  
Phoebe:  
  
Come on honey!! Wake up, wake up!  
  
Melody:  
  
She clearly has used up to much energy she will be fine in a day or too. I hope!!  
  
Paige:  
  
What do you mean I hope??  
  
Melody:  
  
Well, if she uses up too much energy she could be out forever. I mean look at the great display she put on you never know!!  
  
Leo:  
  
Well, we will just have to wait and see. I mean I can't heal her (giggles awkwardly) She's a demon.  
  
Piper:  
  
(She whips her tears away) What about Melinda she risked her life for me.  
  
Melody:  
  
I am sorry Aunt Piper she's gone.  
  
Piper:  
  
No! But she can't be! (Starts to cry again in Leo's arms.)  
  
Phoebe:  
  
Cole, come on help me get her downstairs to my bed.  
  
(Cole went over to Phoebe gave her a passionate kiss and helped her carefully carry Little Pheebs downstairs.) 


End file.
